wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sugar Rush Animated Series
Sugar Rush Animated Series is a 2013 cartoon based on Sugar Rush Speedway from the movie Wreck-It Ralph. It is a cartoon about the adventures that happen in Sugar Rush. Characters *Vanellope Von Schweetz - Sarah Silverman *Taffyta Muttonfudge - Mindy Kaling *Rancis Fluggerbutter - Jamie Elman *Candlehead - Katie Lowes *Adorabeezle Winterpop - Peyton List *Gloyd Orangeboar - Jason Ritter *Crumbelina DiCaarmello - Cymbre Walk *Snowanna Rainbeau - Cree Summer *Swizzle Malarkey - Greg Cipes *Jubileena Bing Bing - Josie Trinidad *Minty Zaki - Crystal Scales *Nougetsia Brumblestain/jelly wibblewobble - Tara Strong *Citrusella Flugpucker - Grey DeLisle *Torvald Batterbutter - Michelle Horn *Sticky Wipplesnit - Niki Yang *Minty Sakura (Japanese Show) - Yuri Amano *Sour Bill - Rich Moore Season 1 1. Vanellope White and the Ten Racers (1-hour special) - A retelling of "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs". 2. Twas the Nightmare Before Christmas - Based on Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas. 3. A Tale of Two Glitches - Vanellope meets a new friend. 4. How the Glitch Stole Christmas - A retelling of "How the Grinch Stole Christmas". 5. Rancis' Birthday Tortures - 6. Crumbelina Meets Mother Goose - Crumbelina's curiosity gets the best of her when a Mother Goose nursery rhyme game gets plugged in. 7. Rancis' Doctor Visit - Rancis is plaqued with stomach problems but refuses to go to the new clinic. 8. Invasion of the Candy Snatchers - 9. Crumbelina's Café - Crumbelina dreams of opening her own café. 10. Vanellope the Baby - One of Adorabeezle's inventions accidentally turns Vanellope into a baby, now it's up to Rancis and Candlehead to take care of her until she's back to normal. 11. The Legend of Sugar Hollow - A retelling of "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow" starring Rancis as Ichabod Crane, Vanellope as Katrina Van Tassel, and Gloyd as Brom Bones. 12. Adorabeezle and the Abominable Snowman - There's an abominable snowman on the loose in Sugar Rush, and Adorabeezle needs help to stop the monster. Season 2 1. One Sweet Race: The Musical! - A musical retelling of "One Sweet Race". 2. A Christmas Crumble - A retelling of Charles Dickens' "A Christmas Carol" featuring Crumbelina as Ebenezer Scrooge. 3. Three Heads are Better than One (1-hour special) - A retelling of "The Three Musketeers" starring Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle as the Three Musketeers, a Cy-Bug Queen, Vanellope as the Princess of Sugar Rush, Adorabeezle and Minty as fashion designers, Jubileena as Vanellope's lady-in-waiting, Taffyta, Candlehead, and Snowanna as the Cy-Bug Queen's henchmen, and Crumbelina as the Cy-Bug Queen's lieutenant. 4. Rancis the Frog Prince - Adorabeezle's new potion transforms Rancis into a frog. 5. Double Trouble - Adorabeezle invents a machine that makes clones. 6. The No Sleepover - Vanellope has a "Girls only" sleepover, and doesn't allow Rancis, Swizzle, and Gloyd to attend. 7. Ghosts - Swizzle and Gloyd visit a prank store and buy invisible spray and haunt everyone in the arcade. Inspired by the SpongeBob SquarePants episode, "Pranks a Lot". 8. The Show Must Go on - 9. Curse of the Gummi Vampire Bat - 10. The Incredible Mr. Swedish Fish - 11. Stayin' Cool - Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle try to stay cool on the hottest day of the year. Inspired by the Mickey Mouse cartoon of the same name. 12. It Happened One Nightmare - Season 3 1. Turkey Catchers - Rancis, Swizzle, and Gloyd are chosen to catch a turkey for a pilgrim during a Thanksgiving feast. 2. Boys Will be Boys - 3. A Day Like No Other - Swizzle has a bad day, but Vanellope gives him some advice. 4. Taffyta's Restaurant Crisis - Taffyta wants to open her own restaurant and calls it "Burger Queen". 5. Funfair of Happiness - The racers spend a day at the amusement park game. Featuring these songs: * Let's Twist Again * Whole Lotta Shakin' Goin' On * Little Deuce Coupe * Fast Food * Here We Go Loopty Loo * Anything You Can Do * Splish Splash * A Pirate's Life * We're Gonna Get Wet * 1812 Overture 6. Candlehead, Come Home! - The racers are celebrating Taffyta's birthday until Candlehead ruins the birthday cake and Taffyta gets mad and kicks her out of Sugar Rush. 7. Rancis and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day - 8. The Winter Trio - Adorabeezle, Minty, and Snowanna become a team called The Winter Trio. 9. A Day at Sugar Sand Beach - 10. Rancis' Lucky Day - Rancis finds a penny and is convinced he will have good luck all day until he loses it. 11. The Camping Episode - The racers go camping in the Candy Cane Forest. During their trip, the friends go hiking, try to catch fish, eat spaghetti, sing songs around the campfire, and work together to put on a show for their friends. Featuring these songs: * The More We Get Together * The Caissons Go Rolling Along * Fishin' Blues * On Top of Spaghetti * Ninety-Nine Bottles of Pop * Pop Goes the Weasel * Found a Peanut * The Ants Go Marching * Whistle While You Work * The Hokey Pokey 12. Good, Clean Popcorn Fun! - The racers learn about staying clean and healthy while Crumbelina is on her way to a sleepover party at her Aunt Cannoli's house. Season 4 1. Burger Queen Training Video - A training video for new employees of Burger Queen. 2. Trouble in Paradise - 3. Sandwich Makers - Swizzle, Gloyd, and Rancis are hired to make sandwiches for a bad-tempered captain aboard his ship. 4. Be Careful what you Wish For - 5. April Fools - It's April Fools Day and Vanellope teams up with Gloyd to come up with the best pranks ever. Featuring these songs: * The Name Game * Down by the Bay * Rig-A-Jig-Jig * Mail Myself to You * Purple People Eater * Fiddle-I-Dee * The Thing * Jim Along Josie * Michael Finnegan * Do the Silly Willy 6. Have a Cow! - The racers visit the farm of Uncle CandyCorn. Featuring these songs: * Old MacDonald Had a Farm * Shortenin' Bread * Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush * Mary Had a Little Lamb * This Old Man * Skip to My Lou * Take Me Out to the Ball Game * John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt * She'll Be Comin' Round the Mountain * Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star 7. Lights Out - 8. Rancis and the Beanstalk - 9. How the Cookie Crumbles - 10. Third Wheel - Candlehead interferes with Rancis and Vanellope's date. 11. Candlehead's Christmas Calamity - 12. Stuck on You - Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle fall into a taffy pool and get stuck to each other. based on the angela anaconda episode with the same name Season 5 1. On Ice - The racers have an ice skating party. 2. The Band Concert - A remake of the 1935 Mickey Mouse cartoon of the same name. 3. Moose Hunters - 4. The Gummi Worm Turns - Adorabeezle creates a potion that causes prey to turn against predators. 5. Rancis and the Seal - 6. The Whalers - 7. Clock Cleaners - 8. Through the Mirror - 9. Boat Builders - 10. Swizzle's Trailer - 11. Lonesome Ghosts - Swizzle, Gloyd, and Rancis are ghost exterminators. 12. Tugboat Rancis - Season 6 1. Snowanna's Bad Hair Day - Snowanna wakes up one morning to find that her hair has been messed up. Worried that her friends may laugh at her, she leaves Sugar Rush. Luckily, Mother Goose from the nursery rhyme arcade game has advice for her. 2. Doctor Rancis - When Vanellope gets sick, it is up to Rancis to take care of her. 3. Vanellope's Surprise Party - The racers plan a surprise party for Vanellope. 4. A Surprise for the Swizz - Swizzle's friends plan a surprise party for him. 5. Calling All Karts - The racers learn about different types of transportation. Featuring these songs: * The Car Song (Riding in my Car) * Daylight Train * Up and Down, Round and Round * Row, Row, Row Your Boat * I Got Wheels * Up, Up and Away * Oh Where, Oh Where Has my Little Dog Gone? * I Like Trucks * US Air Force (Wild Blue Yonder) * The Bus Song 6. When you Wish upon a Starburst - 7. Stupid Fly - Gloyd tries to get rid of an annoying fly. 8. Like Father, Like Son - Rancis bonds with his son Kevin. 9. March of the Pumpkins - 10. To Catch a Hiccup - The racers try to cure Rancis' hiccups. 11. Sleepover With the Swizz - Gloyd and Rancis are invited to a sleepover at Swizzle's house. 12. World Biscuit Day - The racers play different kinds of sports. Featuring these songs: * It's Not If You Win or Lose * Practice Makes Perfect * Bend Me, Shape Me * I Get Around * Over the River * Footloose * Rah, Rah, Sis Boom Bah * Catch a Wave * Centerfield * You Know That You Can Do It Season 7 1. Safety First - Taffyta, Candlehead, and Jubileena demonstrate 4th of July safety tips using cherry bombs as fireworks. 2. No Service - Rancis and Swizzle run into trouble when they don't meet the clothing requirments for Taffyta's restaurant. 3. Stargazing - 4. The Cookie Carnival - 5. Candlehead's Big Problem - Candlehead visits Taffyta's restaurant, but she can't stop eating so many burgers. 6. I Want Candy - 7. Attack of the 50-Foot Uni-Candy-Corn (1-hour special) - A giant Uni-candy-corn is on the loose in Sugar Rush and it's up to Vanellope and her friends to save the day. 8. Oh Yes, Oh Yes, It's Springtime - 9. Wild House Party - Gloyd, Swizzle, and Sour Bill throw a party at the castle while Vanellope and Rancis are out on a date. 10. Devil Dog's Day Afternoon - 11. Jubileena Bing-Bing-Bing! - Jubileena's friends must help her after she gets sucked into the Internet. 12. Sugar Rush Babies - One of Adorabeezle's inventions turns the other racers (except Vanellope) and herself into babies. Season 8 1. Mirror Mirror - 2. Cabin Hijinks - 3. Beach Blanket Boys - Swizzle, Rancis, and Gloyd spend a day at the beach. 4. A Blustery Day in Sugar Rush - 5. Once Upon a Fairy Tale - A fairy tale game gets plugged in. 6. My Fair Vanellope - 7. How Does your Garden Grow? - 8. The Nasty Burger - 9. Dancing Queen - 10. Two Idiots and a Bookshelf - Rancis and his son Kevin attempt to build a new bookshelf. 11. House Sitters - 12. Curse of the Cookie Werewolf - Crumbelina is cursed by a candy werewolf. Season 9 1. Toy Makers - 2. A Whale of a Tale - Rancis, Gloyd, Swizzle, and the Winter Trio get swallowed by a whale. 3. Finders Keepers - 4. Candlehead Clones - 5. A Day at the Sugar Fun Circus - The racers visit the circus. Featuring these songs: * The Circus is Coming to Town * Polly Wolly Doodle * Strolling Through the Park * The Sabre Dance * Put on a Happy Face * The Ringmaster Song * The Man on the Flying Trapeze * The Lion Tamer * If You're Happy and You Know It * Entry of the Gladiators 6. Jawball Game - 7. The Deep End - 8. Forest Rangers - Rancis, Swizzle, and Gloyd attempt to protect the forest from a hungry bear. 9. Annoying Gloyd - Gloyd attempts to ruin Rancis, Vanellope, Kevin, and Lucy's day at the family restaurant. 10. Wet Painters - Vanellope tells Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle to paint the inside of the castle. 11. The Good, the Bad, and the Candy - The racers learn about America's past. Featuring these songs: * Yankee Doodle Dandy * America's Heroes * Home on the Range * I've Been Working on the Railroad * Oh Susanna * Deep in the Heart of Texas * There's a Hole in My Bucket * Turkey in the Straw * If I Had a Hammer * You're a Grand Old Flag 12. Best Halloween Ever - Season 10 1. Tappered Out - 2. Hickory Dickory Vanellope - 3. Pain in the Molasses - 4. Minty's Birthday Surprise - 5. Sleep Fighter - The racers catch Gloyd fighting in his sleep. Based on a Regular Show episode of the same name. 6. Restaurant Hijinks - 7. Cookie Fight! - The gang breaks into a fight over who will eat Candlehead's last cookie. 8. Forgiving and Forgetting - The racers apologize to Vanellope for forgetting her birthday. 9. Rancis' Fire Brigade - Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle are firefighters who rescue Vanellope from the burning castle. 10. Movie Night - 11. Candy Rush - 12. Advice from the Swizz - Season 11 1. Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Starburst - 2. Donuts and Dragons - 3. Gloyd and the Seagull - 4. Rancis, Gloyd, Swizzle, and the Genie - 5. Don't Fence Me In - 6. Lost in the Blizzard - Candlehead gets lost in a new Christmas game. 7. Swizzle Malarkey and the Gorilla - A ferocious gorilla has escaped from the Sugar Rush Zoo. 8. Working for Peanuts - 9. Bottle Shocked - Rancis tries to protect a bottle from anything that can break it. 10. Rainbow Crazy Snowanna - Snowanna wants to play inside a rainbow. 11. Bird Brained Rancis - Rancis tries to take a picture of a rare bird. 12. Down the Hatch - Rancis and Swizzle shrink and travel inside Gloyd. Season 12 1. President Candle - When Vanellope gets sick, Candlehead volunteers to take over as president. 2. The Deadly Cheese - 3. Big House Rancis - Rancis gets thrown in jail for being falsely accused of stealing a baseball. 4. Sugar Dance Party - 5. Blame it on the Rain - 6. The Running of the Bullseyes - The racers prepare for the annual Running of the Bullseyes. 7. Occupation Day - The racers talk about different kinds of occupations. Featuring these songs: * What Do You Want to Be? * Sea Cruise * Drivin' My Life Away * School Days * I Want to Be a Fireman * The Candy Man * Them Bones * Mr. Policeman * Rodeo Rider * Act Naturally 8. Around the World Adventure - The racers travel around the world in a world travel arcade game. Featuring these songs: * I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing * Funiculi, Funicula * Did You Ever See a Lassie? * London Bridge * Frere Jacques * Kumbaya * Waltzing Matilda * Sakura, Sakura * Los Pollitos * Day-O (Banana Boat Song) 9. I Was a Devil Dog - Vanellope transforms into a devil dog. 10. Candlehead's Visit - Candlehead visits Vanellope when her house catches fire. 11. Let's Learn About Animals - The racers visit the zoo. Featuring these songs: * BINGO * Do Your Ears Hang Low? * Little Bo Peep * Why Don't You Write Me? * Rockin' Robin * Water World * The Wanderer * Harmony * How Much is That Doggie in the Window? * Itsy Bitsy Spider 12. Rancis' Hair Trouble season 13 1. Too Much Candleheads - Dr. Gumtina makes a robotic version of Candlehead but she makes a millon of her. Based on the Johnny Test episode, 101 Johnnies. 2. Rancis and the Real Girl - Rancis takes a love of Crumbelina, but at Al I. Gator's Pizza (kinda like CEC or FFP) but Alli, Froglina, Bubbles and Coconut attack Candlehead, Rancis, Vanellope and Jubileena. Luc-e bager attacks Gloyd. Based on the Gravity Falls episode, Soos and the Real Girl. 3. Burgerboss - Jelly Wobblewibble make Taffyta's name "Taffysux". But Lidia, Candlehead and Gloyd go to Al I. Gator's Pizza and crash the party. Based on the Bob's Burgers episode of the same name. 4. Keep Sugar Rush Weird - Minty and Snowanna play tag with Vanellope. Candlehead dresses up as a uni-candycorn. Vanellope dresses up as a pink fox and Gloyd has Sticky's makeup stuff. Based on the Steven Universe episode Keep Beach City Weird. 5. Torvald and the Torvalds - When Torvald clones hershef, she makes a band, but her clones fight her. Based on the Steven Universe episode Steven and the Stevens. Trivia *In the episode Candlehead Clones, the Clones/Pallete Swaps come from Worldhead. *''Good, Clean Popcorn Fun!'' is based on the Barney & Friends episode, "Good, Clean Fun!" *''Two Idiots and a Bookshelf'' is a play on the film "Three Men and a Baby". *''When you Wish upon a Starburst'' is a play on the song "When you Wish upon a Star". *''Attack of the 50-Foot Uni-Candy-Corn'' is based on the Rugrats episode, "Runaway Reptar". *''Funfair of Happiness'', The Camping Episode, April Fools, Have a Cow, Calling All Karts, World Biscuit Day, A Day at the Sugar Fun Circus, The Good, the Bad, and the Candy, Occupation Day, Around the World Adventure and Let's Learn About Animals feature the same songs from the Kidsongs videos, "Ride the Roller Coaster", "A Day at Camp", "Very Silly Songs", "A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm", "Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes", "Let's Play Ball", "A Day at the Circus", "Yankee Doodle Dandy", "What I Want to Be", "I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing" and "A Day with the Animals. Category:Sugar Rush Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Series